Thinking Back
by Liv Pierce
Summary: Thsi is just a story about how Hermione and Bill got together shown through their thoughts of the past. I wrote it because there needed to be more HermioneBill stories.
1. Hermione

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" Hermione Weasley stopped writing her book review for the Daily Prophet to look at her five-year-old daughter, who currently had a large round hoola-hoop around her waist. Simone Weasley was the exact female version of her father. Hermione's mind drifted as she reflected over her daughter's appearance. She glanced over to her husband, sitting in front of their fireplace reading a newspaper. His long red hair was flowing loosely over his shoulders. There had been a time when that hair, Hermione's favorite thing about her husband, was always pulled back into a tight ponytail, but then they began dating and every time they kissed Hermione unwittingly pulled it loose. After a while Bill gave up and left it down.

"Mommy! You weren't watching." Simone dropped the hoola-hoop and walked to her father and climbed into his lap, forcing her body between the paper and his face. "Daddy, Mommy wasn't watching." Hermione quickly covered a laugh as she watched her daughter tell on her as though they were the same age and Hermione wasn't playing fairly.

"I'm sorry darling. What do you suggest I do to make her watch?" Bill folded his paper and asked Simone seriously. He then glanced over to his wife with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Stand behind me while I hoola. Then maybe she'll watch. She was looking at _you_, you know." Simone hopped off his lap and pulled him with her back to her spot in front of Hermione. "Now stay there." She positioned Bill directly behind her. She then turned around and started to hoola-hoop.

Once she finished, she dropped the hoola-hoop and ran to Hermione to receive her praise. "That was wonderful, honey, but now its time for bed. Go brush your teeth." Hermione stood and stretched as Simone ran to the bathroom

"So, were watching me instead of our lovely daughter? And what may I ask took your attention away from our little darling?" Bill laughed as he walked over to his wife and gave her a hug.

"Just thinking about how much she looks like you and then I started thinking about when you used to were your hair in that ponytail. Thankfully someone completely genius got you to wear it loose." Hermione had wriggled out of Bill's embrace and was walking to the stairs to check on Simone as she called back, "And you're welcome."

Bill chuckled as he walked back to the couch to resume his reading. His thoughts however were sidetracked back to the time when Hermione became more than his little brother's best friend.

A/n: Ok, tell me what you think. It's my first stab at Hermione/Bill. I've got the next Chap planned in my head (I write best when it come straight from my head to the computer) so just let me know.

Liv


	2. Bill

Bill's Memory

"Mum, I'm home." Bill walked into the kitchen of the Burrow as he called his greetings to his mother. Molly Weasley was standing in front of the stove magically stirring a pot of noodles in boiling water.

"Hello, darling. Which one's following you around this time?" Molly asked, referring to the way her young grandchildren from Charlie and Percy followed Bill everywhere when he was home visiting. Bill was the cool uncle of the bunch, simply because he lived in a different country and had long hair and an earring.

"Cheyenne. She wants me to bring her some fang earrings the next I come home." Bill chuckled as he looked towards the doorway to the living room and saw Cheyenne peaking around the doorframe.

"You know Bill, the way these children love you, you would be a great father. You really ought to find a girl and settle down. And if you got rid of that earring and that hair you'd have no trouble getting a wife." Molly was already on her two favorite subjects: getting Bill married and changing the way he looked.

"Mum, I'm just 29, I've got plenty of time to give you more grandkids. I don't really see why you need more though. You've already got four and that's just from Charlie and Percy. And the earring and the hair stay." He gave his mother a hug and a smile and then walked out of the room, while muttering, "Only been in the house five minutes and already on me about my hair. You'd think she could give me till after Christmas in the very least."

As he headed up the stairs, still muttering, he past Hermione coming down. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello Bill. Molly giving you a hard time already?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Seeing as the walls have ears, namely the portraits, conversations in this house not spoken quietly enough travel quickly. See you at supper." Hermione smiled at Bill and hurried down the stairs. At the bottom she turned and called up, "I like your hair and earring though. Molly's not wrong about much, but she is about that." With that she walked down the last two steps. Bill finished going up, contemplating what Hermione had just said. He didn't know what to make of her liking his earring and hair, but he did know now how Molly and Arthur always knew what he was up to while he lived at home.

Bill's present

"Honey, are you done reading?" Hermione had walked up behind Bill and had bent down to his level.

"Huh? Wha—oh, done? No not really, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just the first time I really spoke to you as more than just my little brother's best friend, ten years my junior."

"And I guess that ten years is what kept you talking to me all those years?"

"As a matter of fact yes, it was, but then after that short conversation on the stairs I realized you were one of the few people, besides my nieces and nephews, who liked my earring and hair. And your common sense helped too." Bill then pulled his wife of five years onto his lap and kissed her. Hermione fingered the fang hanging from his ear, as she had taken to doing while they kissed since she no longer had his hair to undue.

A/n: This is the 2nd chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to my two reviewers who have already read the 1st Chap. Remember reviews are what makes the world go round, at least the Fan Fiction world.

Liv


	3. Mione

Hermione walked out of her bathroom into the master bedroom of the house. Bill was already in bed, reading the rest of his newspaper.

"Finally going to finish that?" Hermione asked as she got into bed and kissed his cheek.

"Going to try." Bill returned her kiss and settled back to read. Hermione settled herself and reached to turn out her light.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me when you go to work? I want to get an early start, helping Molly prepare for that family get together. G'night, Bill."

"I'll get you up. Good-night 'Mione."

Bill returned to his paper and Hermione rolled to her side, but she couldn't get to sleep right away. Thoughts filled her head of the time she and Bill took an interest in each other. Soon her thoughts were completely tuned to that time.

Hermione's Memory

"One of my brothers likes you." Ginny wandered into her bedroom, which was currently being shared with Hermione.

"Give it up, Gin. I know Ron likes me, but it's not going to happen." Hermione said it with a smile, knowing Ginny liked to tease her about Ron's crush.

"No, no, no. Not Ron, another one." Ginny sighed in disbelief. It was painfully obvious which brother really liked Hermione.

"Who then, Ginny? I know you'll tell me eventually. And you know it too. So get it over with. I mean, not that any of them really like me. Bill's got his curses. Charlie and Percy are married with kids. Fred and George have pranking. And we all know Ron likes me, but he'll get over it. That leaves three candidates: Bill, Fred, and George. Now which one supposedly likes me?"

"Guess." Ginny said simply.

"Ginnnnnny! Don't make me do this. You know I want to know, even though I believe you're lieing to me. I refuse to guess." Hermione flopped back on the bed and held up her book to make it look like she was reading.

"Fine then, I'll just go tell Bill you're not interested. Then he can go find Fluer and cry on her shoulder." Ginny faked heading into the hall.

"Ginny! Cone back here!" Hermione sighed in frustration. If any of this was true, Hermione didn't want anyone to go crawling back to that vela.

"Yes, 'Mione?" Ginny peeked into the room and smiled sweetly.

"Does he really?" Hermione asked with a blank face.

"God, yes Hermione. I wouldn't torture you like that if it weren't." Ginny knew all too well of Hermione's dislike for the vela who took Ron's interest away the one year she liked him as more that a friend.

Hermione laughed at her friend, "See I told you you'd tell me sooner or later. But, why would he like me? I mean he's what, ten years older than me?"

"Yeah, but what does it matter? If he likes you and you like him."

"How do you know I like him? What if I like someone else?"

"You like him. If you didn't we wouldn't be discussing the age difference. But now how do we tell hem you like him too?" Ginny sat thinking for a second, "Wait, I know," she looked to Hermione who was staring in disbelief as Ginny tried to arrange her future, "I'll be right back. Gotta find Charlie." Ginny jumped off the bed and hurried to the door, as Hermione muttered, "Great! Why don't you just tell Bill straight out? Charlie will tell him as soon as possible."

Ginny smiled mischeviously, "Exactly why I've got to find Charlie." She then left the room and an exasperated Hermmione.

Hermione's Present

Sometime after Hermione thought of Ginny's mischevious smile and heard, in her mind, Ginny say Charlie's name, Hermione fell into a deep sleep. Now her peace was being interrupted by a quiet voice.

"'Mione? 'Mione? Come on 'Mione, wake up." Bill was gently shaking Hermione.

"Wha? . . . Oh, Mornin' Bill. What time is it?"

Bill smiled at his sleepy wife, "Eight. Simone is eating and I'm about to leave for work and you've got to get up to go help mum, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. What time are you getting to the Burrow?"

"Um, about two. I'm getting off early," he looked at the clock, "Gotta go. I'll see you there." He bent down and gave Hermione a kiss then stepped back and disapperated.

Hermione sighed and flopped back in bed, dreading the moment she had to get up. Unfortunetly that moment came too soon.

"Mommy? You wake?"

"Yes, honey."

"Ok, can we go to Gran's house now? I'm ready."

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes, see?"

Hermione sat up in bed and looked at Simone, who stood in the door with a huge grin on her face. She had obviously dressed herself and wore pink and white polka-dotted stockings under a green and blue striped skirt. And to top thinks off she had on an orange and yellow plaid shirt. Her long red hair hadn't been brushed and her shoes were mismatched.

"You look very nice today, but let me get dressed and then I'll fix your hair," Hermione paused a moment to think of a way to get Simone to at least take off the stockings without making a fuss, "And, Honey, it's supposed to be hot today so maybe you should take off those stockings. You'll be playing with your cousins so you might want to put of some shorts."

"Ok, Mommy. I'll go change, then I'll read until you get ready to fix my hair."

Hermione smiled as she watched her daughter skip out of the room. She had no doubt when Simone turned eleven and went to Hogwarts, she'd be in Gryffindor. Simone was very intelligent for her age and had all the bravery and independence of the Weasley's. However reluctant she had been to admit she liked Bill and he liked her, three wonderful things came when she opened her eyes: her marriage, her daughter, and the little secret she was keeping, her son or daughter due in six months.

A/n: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope this is long enough. I'll post as soon as possible (it seems to be mainly on Fridays). Review as always, please. And if you want I can post the "present" Weasley family list.

Liv


	4. Family Tree

Hi, This is the Weasley Family Tree (of the present view of Thinking Back). Not all of the people listed here will be in the story, but make note that in this story they do exist. Any questions just review the story and ask. I'll try to answer as soon as possible. And I'll update the story as soon as I get the next chapter written.

Peace and Love Ya'll,

Live

Molly and Arthur (their kids are in bold)

(all twins/triplets are in italics)

**Bill (36)** and Hermione (26)

Simone (5)

Jason (not yet born)

**Charlie (33) **and Kathleen (31)

Cheyenne (11)

Peter (10)

Sheila (9)

**Percy (30) **and Penelope (30)

Rose (9)

Maxwell (8)

_Gracie (6)_

_Paul (6)_

**_Fred (28)_ **and Angelina (28)

_John (6)_

_Will (6)_

_Liza (6)_

**_George (28)_** and Katie (27)

_Olivia (5)_

_Sean (5)_

**Ron (26) **and Luna (25)

Gregory (6)

Benji (4)

Robert (3)

Judy (2)

Harry (26) and **Ginny (25)**

Lily (5)

James (4)

If my ages are wrong with what J.K. Rowling says, I'm sorry. It works for this story and that's how they're gonna be.

Oh and only the things/people not recognizable from the HP series is mine nothing else.


	5. And Now They Know

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers. It means a lot to me. Now the story.

"Molly, we're here," Hermione called as she walked through the Burrow's front door.

Molly Weasley poked her head out the kitchen door when she heard her daughter-in-law's voice. Molly was still the picture image of what a Mum should be, slightly overweight, big comfortable lap, and graying hair pulled into a loose bun that was already full of flyaway hairs though it was barely past nine o'clock.

"We're in the kitchen, dear. Simone, Lilly and the …" at that moment Lily came screeching into the room, "Simone! Come on! Come on! It's about time you got here, I've been here forever!" Simone looked to Hermione for permission to go with Lily to the backyard. Hermione smiled and nodded her head in consent. Lily was a little bundle of energy and the spitting image of her namesake. And when she was revved up like this she was nothing but a ball of red hair with two little emerald green dots shining out.

"Are we the last ones here, Molly?" Hermione asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Aye, but Bill called and said you slept late and he let Simone dress herself so when you got up you'd have to redress her."

"You should have seen her. Stripes, polka dots, plaid, and solids. Thankfully I've learned how to talk her into changing."

She's your first, it's ok. But, just think, when the new one's born in a few months you'll have a lot of experience."

"How did you know?" Hermione stopped their progression to the kitchen.

"I'm old and I've had seven kids, seven children-in-law, and too many grandchildren to count. I know. I also know you don't want anyone to know yet. It's almost like when you began to like Bill, very secretive."

Hermione's Memory

"Giiiiiiny! You get back here! Don't you dare go talk to Charlie, the whole house will know!"

"That's the point!" Ginny called back up the stairs.

Hermione flopped down on the bed and sighed. The only thing to do, she decided, was to find Charlie first. Then she had to convince Charlie that Ginny wasn't telling the truth. She bounced off the bed and ran down the stairs. _Knowing Charlie, he's probably playing Quiditich with Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, _she thought.

She ran to the makeshift pitch, praying all the way down that Ginny hadn't beaten her there. She arrived a few minutes later, horribly out of breath withan ache in her side. She bent over to catch her breath and to her horror she didn't hear the whooshing of brooms.

Hermione began pacing, not believing her luck. She usually wouldn't have cared that much if Ginny told the world she like someone, she could just deny it, but this time, this time she couldn't bring herself to lie about her feeling's for Bill. She kept pacing until she heard a rustiling of the tall grass that wasn't hers.

"Hermione? I saw you run down here and you looked panicked. Anything I can do?"

Hermione whirled around to see Bill standing in the clearing, speaking very calmly, "Yeah," she thought, "Become Snape, so I can hate you."

"Huh, Hermione? 'Become Snape, so I can hate you.' What is that supposed to mean?" Bill gave her a confused look and walked towards her.

"Oh, please tell me can read minds and I wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud."

"No, no you said it out loud. But you're not stupid." Bill smiled at Hermione who was still as red as a beet.

"Oh, good lord. Is Ginny up at the house?"

"No, she just went to Hogsmeade with Charlie."

"Great, just freakin' great."

"What did you mean by 'turn into to Snape'?"

"Oh, well, Gin's going to tell Charlie. Might as well tell you. You are the one who should know."

"And what should I know?" Bill asked, confused.

"That I like you."

"Well yeah, you wouldn't be talking to me if you didn't."

"No. You Weasley's are all a bit thick, aren't you? I _like_ you. Like Charlie likes Kathleen, like that."

"Oh, well, that's good."

"No, it's not. Ginny knows, Charlie knows and Ginny thinks you like me, too."

"I do."

"Do what?" It was Hermione's turn to look confused.

"I said, 'I do', as in I do like you."

"No you don't, you can't. It's not possible, no. Ginny told you. That's it. She told you before she told Charlie. And you're indulging me." Hermione was jumping to conclusions and pacing back and forth again.

"If you don't sit down, you'll wear a rut in the ground. And for you information, I haven't spoken to Ginny since last night when she overheard me tell Charlie about … my …um …feelings towards you. I told her not to tell you ,but looks like she did. And it looks like Charlie and Ginny have been conspirizing to get us together."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Bill bounded to his feet and looked down at Hermione, "Well, I'm going to tell them we know abut each other's feelings and that they can stop plotting behind our backs. Are you coming? 'Mione?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Bill reached out and pulled her up. And to Hermione's surprise and delight, he didn't let go.

End Memory

"Hermione, you coming to the kitchen?" Ginny was now standing where Molly had been only a few moments before.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Gin." Hermione smiled at the memory she had just reflected on.

"Good, we need someone organized in here, it's chaos with nine women all trying to cook at once." Ginny grinned at her favorite sister-in-law and turned to return to the kitchen.

"Hey, Gin?" Hermione called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What? What for?" Ginny got a confused look on her face.

"Well, if you hadn't interfered, Bill and I wouldn't be together."

"You're welcome," Ginny said, and walked back into the kitchen, then coming almost automatically back through the door, "see, and you told me being nosy was rude."

Hermione laughed at her redheaded friend, "I stand corrected." With that, Hermione walked the few steps to Ginny, and together they walked into the women-filled kitchen.

A/n: Ok, that's chapter four. I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of making this the end, let me know what you think. Maybe a sequel? I don't know, but review and tell me what you think.

Peace and Love,

Liv

P.S. If you want, check out my other stories. It could just be me, but I don't think they're half bad.


End file.
